My Messed Up Life
by DemiGirlMarker
Summary: Was orginally PenguinsRcute's story called My life, but sadly she discontinued it so im taking it on, with a few changes! Courtney's secret comes out and everyone is dating other people, alot better then it sounds :D


No-ones POV

It was a bright sunny day, not one single cloud in the sky the birds are singing and YEAH RIGHT! It was a stormy day the cast of TDI inside PDL (Playa des losers) doing nothing but reading fanmail.

Gwen's POV

So here we are in this room reading fan mail. Noah must be the only one happy since he never lets a book stray from his eyes. Heather must be happy with someone feeding her ego.

"I got plenty of me and Harold letters hun," Leshawna says.

"The letters about me and Trent are never-ending." I add in.

"Do you think Chris gave us letters from our family?" Courtney asks us.

"Yeah, i've got one from my younger brother." I reply smiling at Court.

Courtney's POV

I was glad me and Gwen got over the whole Duncan thing. Its nice to not be yelling at her. I find a letter from my dad, I could swear my heart stopped as I dropped the letter and I ran upstairs to my room.

Geoff's POV

So I was about to suggest a party then Court ran upstairs. I see people give her wierd looks until Noah picked up her letter.

"She must have problems with her dad because this letter is from him" Noah said.

"Now that I think about it Princess never mentioned anyone but her mom" Duncan added.

Just then mocha came downstairs with red eyes and a hanky.

"Noah may I please have my letter?" She asked, politely at that what happened to the uptight dudett. Noah handed it to her and she thanked him. She opened the letter and she smiled.

Courtney's POV

I came downstairs after crying, I don't let nobody see me cry. I got my letter from Noah and read it to my self it said.

_Dear Alie_

_Hey I miss you so much me and Sami were happy to see you on TV but we were shocked. You are never one to follow to rules and act like you're mother. I'm sorry she took you away it was out of my hands. But the look on Sam's face was priceless when she saw you. So do I call you Courtney? Anyway maybe one day the courts will have a good enough reason to send you back to were you belong, with me and your sis. Miss you xxxx_

_Love from_

_Dad_

_PS: Sami says Hi._

I cry as I see the name Alie, nobody has called me by my real name in years. Everyone stares at me, as i pull out my PDA and make a two way call. My mother picks up, but she doesnt know about the person on the other end. "Ugh, whats wrong now Courtney?" My mum answers, she hates me, my sister, and my dad and never calls me by my real name. "I hate you! You took me away from my dad and raised me as a prep! I hate it! You dont care about me, all you care about is your job! You dont even care that your boyfriend abuses me! I have to fend for myself! Well enough is enough!" Hot tears fall down my face but i dont care. "The court wont send you to your fathers! Its your word against mine and im a respected lawyer, your nothing but a teenage girl!" "A teenage girl that knows how to two-way call! Welcome to the 21st century, say hi to the police station." And with that i hung up. Every eye was on me every mouth hung open, i grabbed my dads letter and ran to my room.

Noah's POV

Courtney reminds me of my ex Alie. Alie was a slight deliquent though and never followed her mom's orders. Funny thing is Courtney looks like her, exactly like her execpt Alie had blue eyes. I wish she was Alie so I could apologise for leaving.

_Flashback_

_A girl that looks like Courtney but younger and with bright blue eyes,converse, shorts and t-shirt (A/N My profile pic) looks up crying._

_"You could've told me" She says through her crying._

_"Alie I didn't want to hurt you..." She interuppted._

_"How do you think I feel now!" She cried._

_"Look..." But again she interupptred._

_"I understand but, I wish you told me sooner."_

_"I'll miss you Alie" I said_

_"I'll miss you too bookworm" She said smiling._

_I chuckle at my nickname. "Way to ruin the moment." I said._

_"What no sarcasm with you're food?" She said giggling._

_"I was thinking some salt would be better" I said looking at her smiling._

_"Noah, we're leaving!" My step-mum, Cara yelled._

_Then Alie gave me a quick peck on the lips and said "Good-bye bookworm."_

_"Good-bye Alie." I said as I walked away. She cried and waved, I realised I must've hurt her Alie never cries._

_Flashback ends._

Bridgett's POV (While noah is thinking of his flashback.)

I ran up to talk to Courtney. I knocked on her door. "Go away," I heard her say faintly.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," I countered. Then the door opened.

"My mom doesn't like me and Noah doesn't recognise me." She said looking down.

"Noah?" I asked.

"Well I grew up at Stanley Valley (A/N made up place) me and Noah were best buds. I was totally different. We went to a special school where it was all about acting,dancing, art stuff like that (a/n like hollywood arts from vicorious) At the end of year party me and Noah kissed and we were officially a couple ande then he left on short notice a week later..." I interrupted her.

"What a shower cap," I said.

"Hanging with Izzy?" She asked, I nodded and she sighed. "Maybe if you showed everyone, inclueding Noah, who you really are, maybe then things will get better."

"You think so?" I could see the fear in her eyes...and...blue?

"Court, what do you mean by you were different?"

"Well..."

MEANWHILE

Noah's POV

"Wonder whats got her cage rattled?" Trent asked.

"Sounds like her Mom, and her attitude," Duncan replied.

"I wonder why they dont see eye to eye?" Gwen asked looking very conserned for her new friend.

"Ermm Noah? Can you come with me?" Everyone looked suprised to see Bridgette there smiling slyly.

"?" I followed her up the stairs to...Courtney's room?

"Go in, she needs to talk to you."

Hesintantly i opened the door.

"Courtney?"


End file.
